


Apologies and Sorcery

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a twat, Pre-Relationship, but he admits it and apologizes, for good reason, gay if you squint, god bless his character development am i right, merlin has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Arthur chased Merlin from the castle years ago; now, he's ready to apologize





	Apologies and Sorcery

_ “Get the hell out of my castle before I have Father execute you.” _ _   
_

These words have been haunting Merlin for years.

Back when Merlin and Arthur first started to get close, Merlin really began to trust the prince. And care for him, ridiculously enough. In a way that a manservant definitely should not care for his prince.

But then they went to Ealdor, and they talked to Will, and Merlin found himself believing he really could trust Arthur. 

So he told him, as soon as they went back to the castle.

Everything.

“I have magic, you know.” Merlin said casually, as though he were simply discussing the weather.

Arthur's head snapped to him, a severe expression on his face. “Merlin, you should know better than to joke about that.” He reprimanded.

“I’m not joking.” Merlin replied, feeling like he was floating a bit. So this is what confessing felt like. Odd.

“You...what?”   


“I’m a sorcerer, sire. I simply can’t lie to you anymore.” Feeling the mood shift, Merlin frowned. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to.

And that's when Arthur said those awful, awful words that would never disappear from Merlins head.

“Get the hell out of my castle before I have Father execute you.”   


Merlins small smile slid from his face, and he gaped at Arthur for only a moment before he turned and fled.

~   


And now here he was, living on the outskirts of Camelot for years by himself, with only the occasional traveler to accompany him. Merlin was, by all definitions, alone.

He was safe that way.

~   


It took five years before a knight found him.

“So, you’re Merlin, huh?” The deep voice came from behind him, and Merlin forze, whispering out a quick ‘ _ shit _ ’ before making to disappear, but a firm hand on his wrist made him hesitate. “I’m not here to kill you. The king wants to talk to you.”   


Merlin turned to look at the knight, confused. “What does Uther want with me?”   


The knight laughed loudly. “Uther’s long dead. Arthur is the king now. He wants a word with you.”   


And oh, didn’t  _ that  _ trigger Merlins fight or flight reflex. “If you don't unhand me, I will be forced to harm you.” He said calmly, ignoring the steady stream of panic running through his mind.

The knight let go of him immediately, raising both hands in surrender. “Look mate, the names Gwaine, I’m one of Arthur's favorites. I’m not supposed to tell you this, but the man is a mess. Has been since you left. I’m supposed to find you and take you back to the castle. Truth is, I’m positive he doesn't want to hurt you.”   


Merlin looked at him skeptically. Could he really believe the knights words?   


“If Arthur wishes to speak to me, he can find me himself.” Merlin said coolly, before vanishing into the dark of the night.

~   


It was only two days later when Merlin had another visitor.

“Merlin.” Cam a voice from behind him yet again, and Merlin felt his magic react to the familiar exasperated yet fond tone. “You’re a very difficult man to find, you know.”   


“Says the one who threatened to have me killed.” Merlin said casually, without turning around. He didn't dare.

There was a sigh. “You’re right, Merlin. I did threaten that. But...I was wrong. Horribly so. I allowed my fathers bigotry to influence me in the worst ways, and I lost my best and only friend because of it.”   


“What made you realize?”   


“Pardon?”   


Merlin turned to face him. “What made you realize you were a complete and utter twat?” He asked, a small, bitter smile on his face.   


Arthur didn't rise to the bait. “Morgana.”   


Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“She’s a sorceress. When Uther died, she came to me. I realized...she was so scared, I realized she couldn’t be evil. And then I remembered the way you looked at me when you told me, and I knew you couldn't be evil either.” He grimaced. “I knew it back then too, I was merely too thick to process it.”   


“You really were.” Merlin hummed.

Arthur frowned at him. “Are you going to accept my apology, or are you going to continue standing there and insulting me?”   


Merlin grinned. There was Arthur, not changing a bit. “Both?”   


“Idiot.”   


“Clotpole.”   


“Not a word.”   


“Yes it is.”   


Arthur groaned, but smiled, knowing he had been forgiven. “Come back to Camelot with me.”   


Merlin hesitated. Could he really go back?   


“Merlin...please.”   


Merlin took Arthur's hand. “Alright.” He said, gathering his confidence. “And for the record, Arthur?”   


“Yeah?”   


“I forgave you the second you let me get away.” Merlin confessed. 

Arthur smiled. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written for the lovely emrysshay on tumblr


End file.
